paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Shipful Of Shivers
Opening shot: fade in to the exterior of the Lookout at nighttime. It is decorated in Halloween decorations; jack-o-lanterns sit outside near the door, fake spiders and skeletons hang on the trees, and paper cut-out ghosts stick on the windows. Dissolve to yard of the Lookout; there is a party taking place. Cut to Chase who is in a dog costume) Chase: Woof! Woof! (The other pups are also wearing costumes Rocky is dressed up as a go-kart racer, Marshall as an explorer, Zuma as an astronaut, and Skye as a witch) Marshall: Wow. Nice costume, Chase. But why are you a dog? You're already a dog! Chase: I know, but I wanted to be something I already am Zuma: (to Rocky) I thought you were going out as an alien Rocky: I changed my mind. My viking costume last year was great too Skye: Oh yeah. Chase, I really loved your superhero costume last year too Chase: Oh, thanks. I thought Zuma looked great as a pirate Zuma: Yeah. And Marshall's pumpkin costume last year was good too Marshall: I loved that as well Chase: Ooh! I wonder what costume Rubble picked Rocky: A banana maybe? Marshall: I know, maybe a telephone! (Rubble walks up in a tuxedo. The others have surprised looks) Chase: A tuxedo? Rocky: I get it. You're a butler. (he hands Rubble a dish and cloth) Rubble: (throws it away) Nope! Chase: I know, you're a magician! (hands him a magic hat. Flowers pop out from the top) Rubble: Nope. (he throws it away as well) Marshall: A spy? Rubble: I'm just a pup who wanted to dress classy for tonight's party Skye: Classy is not a costume, Rubble Rubble: You dress up your way and I'll dress up mine Marshall: Hmmm...are the robots here? I'm kind of curious to see what they dressed up as (The robots enter the Lookout. The robots are in costumes. Kunekune -- ghost; Jack -- cowboy; Spike -- vampire; Thorn -- dracula; Manny -- mummy; Ulysses -- king; Felix -- skeleton; Cappy -- Death. The five came by) Rocky: Wow. Those are all awesome costumes! Manny: Thanks, Rocky Thorn: Remember when you saw my costume earlier when we were showing off our costumes? You should have seen that scared look on your face, bro Spike: I wasn't scared. I was surprised Thorn: Uh-huh. BOO! Spike: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Thorn: Like that? (Spike sighs) (Ryder, dressed as a robot, comes by) Ryder: How are you all enjoying the party? Felix: It's great so far! Ryder: Well, the party will be over in thirty minutes, so enjoy it all (He walks away) Spike: So, what should we do in the next thirty minutes? Rocky: (smirking) Hmmm... (Cut to thirty minutes later. The pups and robots are inside the Lookout. They have finished watching a scary movie) Cappy: ...That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen Zuma: I know, right? Rocky: What, you didn't like the movie? Felix: It's so disturbing and, and...weird! Skye: I'm gonna get nightmares... Rocky: Sorry, guys Chase: It's too bad the party has to be over. Well, I guess it's time for all of us to go to bed (Cut to the pups asleep in their pup house. The robots have left as well. Cut to the robots walking down a trail) Manny: Nnnnnnnnggh....YEAH!!! Ulysses: Manny! Why must you maximize your voice?! Thorn: Yeah, you sound like you just screamed through a megaphone! Manny: I can't help it! I just can't stop thinking about how awesome that party was! Jack: Oh, that's right. That party was the bomb! Well, not really a bomb, but it was a blast. Get it? I said the party was the bomb, but I meant it was a blast! (laughs) Spike: Heh heh heh. Good one (Felix looks to one side, then notices something large at the beach in the distance) Felix: Hey, you all saw that? Kunekune: What did you see? Felix: (pointing at the thing) That (The others looked) Kunekune: What is that, Felix? Felix: I can't tell. It looks like a huge ship... Cappy: Should we get a better look at it? Felix: I don't know. It's getting late, so we should just investigate another day Manny: Dude, we've gotta see it! (He runs off, and the others uneasily followed. Cut to the beach) Felix: Should we really be doing this, Manny? Manny: Come on, Felix! You were the first to see this, right? Felix: Well, yeah, but... Thorn: You are right about one thing, though. This is a ship...but it looks really worn down (Manny was the first to go inside, but Kunekune stops him) Kunekune: Wait, Manny! We don't know what's in there! Cappy: There could be pirates in there or something! Manny: Pirates are baloney! Cut to the inside of the ship. The robots gingerly walked inside) Ulysses: Oh, ew! It smells like the sea in here! Spike: It's supposed to, dude Felix: Is there anyone in here? (calling out) Hello?! (His voice echoes throughout the dark halls) Cappy: I guess no one is on board Felix: Let's see what's on deck (The robots walk further inside. Cut to the deck) Thorn: ...We confirmed it, gentlemen. No one is on the ship Ulysses: But why would it be here? Felix: I can't even guess... (Without warning, the steering wheel began to glow ghostly green and turns by itself. The ship starts to move and floats on the water. The robots looked around, stunned and shocked as the ship moves further away from shore) Manny: What is going on?! Jack: Why are you asking me?! Spike: Guys, I think the ship moved on its own! Felix: Did it?! Spike: Duh! Thorn: Well, stop it then! (He runs to the steering wheel and tries to turn it, but it won't budge. Just then, Thorn was being kicked on the leg) Thorn: Auugh! That kick was painful! (glares at his twin) Spike: Don't look at me. You know, I would never hurt you Felix: What in blazes is going on? Jack: The ship moving on its own? I call that strange Felix: It is strange. Where is this ship taking us? Jack: Maybe to the magical world of Cleveland! Felix: Cleveland is not a magical world! Manny: Maybe it's taking us to an island that has animals with super human powers! Felix: (shakes his head) That's absurd! Thorn: Or it might take us to a town populated with unicorns! Felix: You guys have such crazy imaginations. (suddenly panicking) Now we have to do something!! Spike: Like what? Felix: (half-crazed) I don't know! But we better do something! We've gotta stop that ship before it crashes and breaks into a million pieces!! And we'll end up in a whale's stomach if we can't stop it!! (The others looked at him with worried/surprised stares. The phoenix takes a minute to settle down) Felix: Why are you guys looking at me like that? Jack: Just a moment ago, you were going loco Felix: Oh...right...sorry about that... (Cut to Spike near an open treasure chest. Inside are a bunch of gold coins plus a purple boot) Spike: Hey, everyone. Check this out (The others came to look at the chest) Ulysses: Oh wow! It's odd how those pirates left their treasure behind Thorn: Pirates? This doesn't look like any other pirate ship I've seen. (notices the boot) But that is a really cool shade of purple Felix: ...Thorn, now is not the time to admire the color! (closes the chest) Spike: ...But it looks so awesome! How can you resist such a cool footwear? (He opens the chest and takes the boot) Cappy: Spike! Felix: What are you doing? Put that thing back! (The others back away) Spike: Don't be silly, guys. What do you think a boot will do? (He sticks his left foot into the boot. There was a brief silence) Spike: ...See? Nothing happened (Just then, a blue glow surrounds the boot and a deep, disembodied voice is heard. As it talks, a thick fog rolls in) Voice: WHO...DARES...TO PUT ON MY BOOT?! (The robots look around nervously. They became truly frightened) Thorn: Who was talking? Kunekune: What...what was that? Cappy: When will this fog clear up? Jack: Where is this fog coming from? Ulysses: Why ever is this happening to us? Spike: How does this...thing know I'm doing this? (The fog continues to get thicker and thicker, to the point where the robots' eyes are the only things visible through the intense gray haze) Manny: What do you think that thing wants? Felix: Spike, take off the boot! Spike: Okay, I'll take it off now! (he strains) I've got it...Oh no! Thorn: What?! Spike: It won't come off! I can't take the boot off! It won't let me! Ulysses: What ever do you mean? Spike: I don't know! It's like someone just put superglue in it! Thorn: (moves around) Uh, where are you? Spike: Duh! I'm right next to you! Thorn: Oh, here? Jack: Hey, that tickles! (chuckles) Thorn: Augh! Stupid fog! (Just then, the fog crashes into something. The force made the robots lose their balance and fell down to the wooden floor. They shortly stood back up) Felix: What...just happened? Ulysses: I think the ship stopped somewhere (The fog grew less dense; now the robots can be seen) Kunekune: The fog is clearing up (Everyone looks around. No one knew that Spike is being dragged away by some unseen force) Cappy: So...where are we? Felix: I think we're on an island Thorn: You think? That crummy old ship took us to an island we have no idea about Manny: Exactly. Who is behind this anyway? Kunekune: You don't think it was a...ghost? Felix: Don't be silly. There are no such thing as ghosts Ulysses: Wait a moment! Where's Spike? Jack: What are you talking about? He was just here Ulysses: Well, he's not with us now. Where do you think he went? Manny: He must've swam or flew back home and didn't think about calling a search party to find us Thorn: What made you think he would do that? Spike would never abandon us for any reason Spike: (from a distance) GUYS!!! (They saw him being dragged into the forest; the boot still remains stuck on his leg) Spike: I told you! This boot won't let me take it off! HELP!!! (Cut to the seven) Thorn: Spike! Jack: What do we do? Felix: Let's help him! (The others run after Spike, and grabbed hold of his tail. A booming voice spoke, startling everyone) Voice: LET GO, YOU FOOLS!!! Manny: Who are you calling "fools?!" Where are you?! Show yourself! Voice: THE RED-EYED CHICKEN-LIZARD HYBRID! HE HAD THE BOOT! HE HAD TO GO!!! Felix: Are you talking about Spike? Voice: YES!!! Felix: Well, we are very sorry. Spike doesn't know any better! Manny: Yeah! Why are you making such a big deal over something as stupid as a rotting old boot? Voice: THE BOOT IS NOT STUPID!!! Manny: All right, all right. Sheesh Voice: YOUR FRIEND MUST PAY! IF HE DOESN'T REMOVE THE BOOT...HE WILL BE UNDER MY CURSE! Spike: Curse? Guys, help...get this boot off me! (tries to get the boot off) ...Darn! It won't come off! Voice: THEN I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE IT OFF!!! (The unseen force drags Spike into a dark cave, screaming for help. The others ran after him into the cave. Then they stopped) Felix: Where did he go? Ulysses: We suddenly lost him just like that! Thorn: What if we never see him again? (cries) Kunekune: Felix, can your phoenix senses take us to him? Felix: Oh, that's right. My phoenix senses. They should be handy in situations like this Cappy: So, can you sense Spike? Felix: Right now I am. My phoenix senses are telling me we should go down...the right tunnel (The seven followed Felix down the right tunnel. Cut to the deepest part of the cave consisting of small and large crystals hanging from the ceiling and partly hidden in the dark blue dirt. The robots came in) Cappy: Wow...This place looks really nice Jack: Oooooh, so shiny! Ulysses: I have to agree. These crystals have to be the most wonderful things I've ever laid my eyes on Felix: Some of these are a lot bigger than our heads. (notices a huge one on the far end) And look, there is a really big one down there (The team approached the biggest crystal they have ever seen) Manny: (chuckling) Anyone have a camera? I'd so want to have my picture taken with this huge thing! Cappy: Well, bad news for you. We've got no cameras here! Manny: (sigh) That's too bad Thorn: But what about Spike? Where is he? Felix: Oh, yeah. (calling out) Spike?! Thorn: Felix! I don't think you should be yelling in a cave Manny: Dude, where do you think we are, on a snowy mountain? Thorn: No! I'm just warning you! Manny: Thanks, but we don't need it (Both Kunekune and Felix glare at him) Manny: (to both) What? (Cappy approaches the large crystal) Cappy: What does this thing do? Felix: Well, it's a crystal in a dark and scary cave. There's just so many possibilities of what that thing can do (Just then, a familiar voice calls out) Spike: (from o.s.) Are you guys here? Thorn: Bro, is that you? Where are you? Spike: (from o.s.) Look up! (They do so. Spike is sealed in a small cage hanging from the ceiling) Jack: Spike! You're okay! Spike: Of course I am! I feel like I was just stuffed in a coffin! I can't move one bit! Manny: Well, you've got me to help you get down. (flies up to the cage) Spike: Thanks, but whatever you do, don't ever cut the rope or --- (The manticore did not heed his warning and cuts the rope, causing the cage to fall. It crashes to the ground and breaks into smaller pieces. Manny descends down) Spike: (sourly, to the manticore) Thanks for the help, Manny... Manny: (smug) No problem Felix: We're glad you're alright, Spike. But, what happened? Spike: Well, when I was dragged away... (Cut to a flashback blur. Spike was dragged away, wearing the boot. Cut to him being thrown into the crystal-filled area of the cave) Spike: (voiceover) I was thrown here. Then I saw this skeleton guy in a black robe, and he shoved me into the cage (The flashback ends there. Cut back to the eight) Felix: So...could that shady figure be after the boot? Spike: Totally Cappy: But what does that have to do with our situation? Stranger: (from o.s.) It has everything to with your situation (Coming out of the shadows was the figure explained by the red-eyed cockatrice) Spike: What the...? Manny: Who are you? Stranger: Heh. Like you don't know. I am the Grim Griefer. Supposed you all have heard of the legends revolving me Felix: Oh...the legends Manny: Those stories are just full of garbage. I don't believe in that stuff Grim Griefer: Then, are you implying I'm garbage? Manny: Well... Cappy: No, no! That's not what he meant! He meant garbage...in a good way... (chuckle) Am I right? Heh, heh, heh, heh... (There is awkward silence) Grim Griefer: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! (The yelling shook the entire area) Grim Griefer: I will not stand here and receive revolting remarks coming from the mouths of eight monstrous animals! (With that, he walked away, navigating his way out of the cave) Jack: Wait! Take us with you! Grim Griefer: (from distance) DO IT YOURSELF!!!! (Now the eight robots remain) Kunekune: Now what? Felix: I don't know why, but I have a feeling this huge crystal might have something in store for us. Ulysses: Well, it looks like it could make a really wonderful souvenir (His horn glows, as well as the crystal. He grunts to magically pull the thing out. No avail) Ulysses: ...Even my magic isn't enough to take it out Cappy: Hey, Spike. Try to pull that thing out (The red-eyed creature attempts to do so. Nothing) Spike: ...It won't move an inch (Felix approaches the crystal and has his hand on it) Felix: No kidding. This crystal must be really heavy (Just then, his vision flickers. He closes his eyes and opens them again. The phoenix looks around; his "new'" surroundings appeared a lot more darker, his buddies are nowhere, and the only light source is from the massive transparent gem. Felix has a look of confusion. He saw a silhouette of someone walking toward the thing. The stranger pressed it, and the ground begins to shake. The figure turns to its left and is in total shock when it saw a huge gush of water running by and taken away by the current. The vision ends there when the phoenix blinks and finds himself in the cave area with his friends) Felix: (confused) What did I just saw? Kunekune: Felix? What's going on? Felix: Well, it's kind of complicated to explain, really Spike: Just tell us Felix: It's like this... (Cut to five minutes later) Felix: ...and that's it Manny: That's crazy Thorn: You know what this means? Felix: What? Thorn: Felix, you can see the future! Felix: What?! Thorn: You discovered something new about your phoenix senses! You have a vision of something, and whatever is going on in it, you can see the future! Felix: Oh man, you're right! But like I told you before, I saw someone in my vision Cappy: Is it someone we know? Felix: All I can make out is this person is tall, really light blue hair, and skin as white as snow (The robots thought hard at this) Ulysses: You don't think it was...? Cappy: Whitetail? Jack: Woah, woah! Whitetail went here?! Felix: I don't know. But when we come back, we'll ask him Cappy: And speaking of that, we should go. (turns to the massive crystal) But seriously, this thing is massive and wonderful to look at. It's a shame we can't bring it with us (He puts his hand on it. When Felix heard clicking, he made a shocked expression) Felix: Cappy, did you know what you just did?! Cappy: What? (Rumbling noises are heard. Approaching quick is a large stream of water. The robots scream as they are taken away by the current, and the screen fades to black. Fade in to the humanoid's home, still nighttime. In the yard, they are in a big pool of water) Whitetail: ...So, how's everyone's night? Yucky: That is such an awkward question Inferno: Well, we just ran out of great things to talk about Giggles: There are so many things to talk about! Downpour: Then what should we talk about? Whimper: I have a conversation starter...What is your favorite memory? Whitetail: I could name at least two. I remember that one time where Inferno and Yucky were playing a prank where they switched their identities, and we all got confused with who's who Inferno: I have to admit, I'll never forget that one (Just then, they heard distant screaming. There wasn't time to blink, as a big splash occurred in front of them. The robots scrambled out of the water) Felix: Woah! Ah --- oh! Whitetail! Whimper: You guys came out of nowhere! Cappy: Yes, we did. But it's a really long story Giggles: Oooh. I love stories! (Cut to ten minutes later) Felix: ...and that's what happened! Yucky: That is so strange Whitetail: So let me get this straight. A haunted ship took you guys far into the sea and you stumbled across a cave on a haunted island near the coast of Adventure Bay. Then, one of you was taken inside and you happen to find a huge crystal that just sets off a trap? Kunekune: That's exactly what we're trying to explain Whitetail: Well, I don't know what to say. But you guys went through quite a lot tonight Kunekune: It was fun and all, but we ran through bits of trouble Cappy: But this has been one crazy Halloween Felix: It sure was Ulysses: Hmmm. It's getting late. We should go head on home now Giggles: Are you sure you guys can't stay a little longer? Thorn: Sorry, but... (while yawning) ...tonight is too exhausting for us Spike: We went through quite a lot Whitetail: Okay, well, good night guys Cappy: Wait...Whitetail. Have you ever been to that cave? Whitetail: You mean the one on that haunted island? Um...I think so. When I went in there, I didn't know that huge crystal was a trap Felix: Well, we were just asking. Anyway, good night guys Humanoids: Good night! (The robots walk home as the camera pans away from the forest) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Scary Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One